Hibiki Hyūga
Hibiki Hyūga (日向 響き, Hyūga Hibiki) is a young citizen of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan main branch. He is the last born child and only son of Kaito and Kiyomi Hyūga. He is also the younger brother of Saki Hyūga. Hibiki was not born with his mother's Ice Release but is skilled in using the Byakugan, opposite his sister.' ' Background Hibiki had a fairly normal background without major sadness or loses and is the second born child to Kiyomi and Kaito Hyūga, the younger brother of Saki Hyūga. He grew up with his mother, father, and sister. Through his mother, he is a descendant of Kirigakure's Yuki clan. Through his father, Hibiki is a direct member of the Hyūga clan and is treated with high respect because of it. He grew up in a normal middle-class household, slightly wealthier than average middle-class family but not by too much. Hibiki was seen with his family during the day of Naruto Uzumaki's inauguration as Hokage. When Saki asked why Kiyomi was tearing up Hibiki started snickering, his father chuckling. Personality Hibiki is very trouble-prone, playful, and blunt. He gives little thought to what he says and usually says stuff which angers his mother. Hibiki has a close bond to Shikadai Nara and Boruto Uzumaki as well as Himawari Uzumaki and also pledges his loyalty to his village and loves ones. Hibiki is also rather lazy and fears his mother and sister for their tempers. Bother women have almost complete control over the house all because of Kaito and Hibiki's fear of them. Unlike his father, Hibiki is more afraid of his sister than his mother, but still fears them both. He is shown to have a curious side as he asked Kiyomi what the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead meant. He also can be very sensitive as he started crying when he and his mother fled from the Chūnin Exams stadium when Momoshiki and Kinshiki started their attack. Though Hibiki was scared of that as well, it was not the reason he started to sob. The real reason he became as upset as he did was that he was very worried about his sister and father, who were evacuating children, and feared that they would die or get injured. This shows how much Hibiki loves his family. Appearance Hibiki bears a strong resemblance to both his parents. He has straight, short, dark brown hair and large, featureless white eyes with a hint of lilac in them, and fair skin. Hibiki has noticeably sharper facial features Kaito, a trait that he inherited from Kiyomi. As a toddler, he wore a blue sweat-shirt, with a white flame pattern on the bottom, with dark gray shorts and black shinobi sandals. He later wore a black short-sleeved shirt underneath a bright green jacket, which was always open. He also wore light gray shorts and blue shinobi sandals. Hibiki wears a necklace which has the Hyūga clan main house emblem. He also now wears studs, like his older sister. Abilities Hibiki has shown skill with the Byakugan and his father is currently training him, making him more proficient with it every day. Hibiki can also use water natured chakra. Trivia *The name "Hibiki" (響き) means "echo or sound" while his family name "Hyūga" (日向) means "place in the sun" *Despite being one year younger than Saki, Hibiki and his sister have the same birthday which is January 18. *Due to Kiyomi being so close to Sakura Haruno, Sakura is Hibiki's godmother, as well as Saki's. *According to trivia from Boruto: Next Generation: **Hibiki's favorite food is steak while his least favorite is scrambled eggs Category:DRAFT